Cid Pollendina/Gameplay
Cid is a playable character in Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Final Fantasy IV Stats Cid is a physical fighter. He has high strength and stamina but poor speed and his magic stats are the worst in the game, gaining no MP in any version. 2D stats 3D stats Abilities Cid's ability is Analyze, also known as Peep and Scan, which functions identically to the White Magic spell Libra, displaying an enemy's HP, MP, level, and weaknesses. In the 3D release, Analyze scans all enemies when used. Cid has an additional ability in the 3D release called Upgrade, which allows him to use an attack item to add its elemental property to his normal attacks; for example, using a Bomb Fragment will make Cid's attack Fire-elemental. There is an unused command found within the game's data, but it's only named in the original Japanese version, Airship . The command is configured to target all enemies, but the command crashes the game when used. Given the name and positioning in the command list, it was intended for Cid. Equipment Cid may equip axes, bows and arrows, hammers, hats, helms, clothes, armors, gloves and rings. With the exception of the 3D release, Cid's hammers are two-handed weapons and thus he cannot equip shields while wielding one. In both versions Cid joins with a Wooden Hammer and a Prison Garb. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cid joins Cecil in order to help the Dwarves against the monsters pouring out of the Sealed Cave. He is a guest character and will leave after the storyline of the Sealed Cave has been completed. Stats Cid joins the party at Level 34. This Cid is the Cid from the original Final Fantasy IV, therefore, he has the same stats table and the same level up possibilities. Abilitites Cid's returns with the Analyze ability and it functions the same way it did in Final Fantasy IV. Equipment Cid may equip axes, bows and arrows, hammers, hats, helms, clothes, armors, gloves and rings. He comes equipped with a Dwarven Axe, a Grand Helm, a Power Sash, and Mythril Gloves. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Stats Cid has high HP, Strength and Stamina, and at level 99 his Strength and Stamina are among the best of any character. However, his Speed and MP are both poor. In all the 2D versions, the Cid in Ceodore's Tale and the Cid in Kain's tale are different. The former is a guest while the latter is a main character. This is why his HP and MP are not the same: his stats don't carry over and he starts anew. Main game stats Guest appearence stats In the 2D versions, Cid is also a guest in Ceodore's Tale. He begins at level 15 and caps at level 30. Abilities Cid's abilities are Analyze, which works identically to his 3D ability, and Risk Strike, which is an attack that has a chance to do heavy damage or nothing at all. Equipment Cid may equip axes, bows and arrows, hammers, hats, helms, clothes, armors, gloves and rings. During Cecil's segment in Ceodore's tale, he joins with a Wooden Hammer, an Iron Helm, an Iron Armor and Iron Gloves. In Kain's Tale, he joins with a Mythril Hammer, a Horned Helmet, a Horned Armor and a Power Armlet. Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Character gameplay in Final Fantasy IV